personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
God Mode
"God Mode" is the twenty-second episode of season 2, and overall the forty-fifth produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on May 9, 2013 Synopsis Reese and Finch team up with surprising allies in a race to save The Machine from Root and the mysterious Private Intelligence organization Decima, who have both re-emerged with dangerous agendas. As the POI team faces off against enemies old and new, the nature of Finch's relationship with former partner Nathan Ingram is revealed along with his original motivation for wanting to save The Machine’s irrelevant numbers. Meanwhile, in her mission to bring Cal Beecher's murderer to justice, Detective Carter finds herself up against the criminal organization known as HR. It all starts off with The Machine reviewing the footage of last week's episode It replays Finch splicing the telephone circuits, so that John can have full administrative access as well as Root. The Machine then relays "Clock Positions" to John as to where to fire his gun. The Machine is assessing potential threats to John and saving him in the process . The Machine also does the same with Root. Both parties race to find The Machine, however John is slowed down as The Machine wants John to rescue people from the Irrelevant List. Root finds Lawrence Zelard , the man who recruited Daniel Aquino. He was the head engeneer building the space to house the Machine, and put it together. He also took a look at the code, and had much the same feeling as Root, that the Machine should be allowed some freedom. Root finds that The Machine has moved itself to prevent tampering from Root.She blames Harold and as she is going to shoot him, Samantha Shaw shoots Root and saves Harold. Just then the government men led by Pensylvania two and Hersh walk in holding guns. Finch explains to the rest of the parties that soon gather that The Machine was acting out of self-defense in trying to move itself. Finch does not know if the Machine will continue to call both the Government and Team Machine with new numbers or not. It will now decide for itself. It has the freedom that Root wanted it to have. Pensylvania Two tries to get Finch to help find the Machine, or to build a new one, and he says he will give Finch free reign to do what he wants, but Finch refuses saying that they promised things to his friend Nathat too, but killed him. The Government allows them to leave. After they go, an unknown woman calls Pensylvania Two's phone. She asks to talk to Hersh. She then tells Hersh to "Seal the room" to which he says "Yes Ma'am" and shoots everyone including his former boss, Pensylvania Two. The Machine also calls to Root, and asks again, in disjointed voices, "Can You Hear Me?" The reason why the Machine called Root, is unknown. Episode Notes * If it has not been explicitly stated by now, there are several factions which have an interest in the Machine: 1) Greer & the Chinese Private Intelligence outfit Decima Technologies 2) Root 3) Special Counsel & his cabal in the Federal Government 4) 4) And of course, the Machine's creator, Finch and his compatriot Reese, as well as the new-found ally Shaw. * In addition to the parties mentioned above, there are two other major contingents which opposes Finch's mission to save persons on the Irrelevant List: 1) HR organization led by Alonzo Quinn 2) Elias and his organized criminal group. * Root lost administrative access by the time she arrived at the door, behind which The Machine was installed, at the Hanford facility. At the end of the episode, she remarkably regain access, of a type, to The Machine. Trivia *There was a character in this episode called Lawrence Szilard (or L.Szilard) . Incidently, there was a nuclear physicist by the name of Leo Szilard , who was a contemporary of Albert Einstein, Robert Oppenheimer, & Edward Teller, provided the early foundation for atomic bomb research (based on the concept of nuclear fission, the splitting of atoms, in order to release massive amounts of energy). After realization of "the bomb", Leo Szilard spent the rest of his life advocatiing for international arms control, and opposing the militarization of atomic energy use. *The statement Root made to Finch "I can see for the first time,and you're blind." has two meanings. Literally, Harold has no glasses. Figuratively, Harold does not have access to The Machine. *NLP: Natural Language Processing *HMT:Hybrid-Machine Translation *The combination to the wall safe in The Library is 02-24-05 which is the first day The Machine went online and the date that Harold Finch explained to Nathan Ingram how The Machine works. References Dramatic Elements Quotes Promo Sneek Peaks